This invention relates to chain travel control devices such as may be employed in association with either or both the load carrying chain and/or the "slack chain" component of a chain hoist system. The invention may be employed in association with hand-operated or electrically or pneumatically operated chain hoist systems or "pullers"; such as for brevity will be hereinafter referred to simply as "hoists". Devices relevant to this invention known to applicant are disclosed in co-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,231,416; 3,318,575 and 3,810,359, but note that these devices are fixable only upon the bottom link of a chain and are not adapted to be affixed to any other link of the chain.
The device of the invention comprises a structurally compact, economically manufactured, rigid block-shaped member of uniquely configured form. It is so shaped as to be readily attachable when rotationally oriented about a vertical axis in one direction relative to any one of "every other" of the links in a vertically hanging strand of chain which may be oriented to face in the same direction, so as to provide for "two links at a time" positional adjustments thereon. However, upon 90.degree. rotation of the device about its axis, it is equally readily attachable to chain links of the strand which are intermediate of similarly oriented links, so as to provide for "one link at a time" location adjustments of the device along the chain length.